Our projected research for the forthcoming year (September 1, 1977 to August 31, 1978) will be directed into three main areas: ANTIBODIES: We are exploring the protein-protein interactions which are involved in precipitate formation between antibodies and antigens. For this purpose we are using pure preparations of high affinity anti DNP antibody, for which we have developed the appropriate isolation and purification procedures during the last grant year. With these preparations we can obtain almost 100% precipitation using bivalent hapten (diDNPlysine). NUCLEOHISTONE: We will exploit to the fullest our discovery during the previous grant period, of two sharp transitions in the hydrodynamic behavior of the neucleosome which occur at 1mM and at 7.5mM ionic strength. We suspect these are the transitions predicted by Weintraub, Worcel and Alberts. LIPOPROTEINS: We will use the new technique developed by us -laser scattering of centrifuged solutions - to examine the metabolism of the very low density serum lipoproteins by lipoprotein lipase in in vitro experiments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ma, S.K., Schumaker, V.N. and Knobler, C.M., Turbidmetric Ultracentrifugation: Application to the Study of Human Serum Very Low Density Lipoproteins Distributions, J. Biol. Chem., 152: 1728-1731 (1977). Schumaker, V.N., Calcott, M.A., Speigelberg, H.L. and Muller-Eberhard, H.J. Ultracentrifuge Studies of the Binding of IgG of Different Subclasses to the Clq Subunit of the First Component of Complement, Biochemistry, 15:5175 (1976).